I Don't Deserve You
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Elena is a popular junior and Damon is a smart sophomore with no confidence what so ever. Elena is every man's dream including Damon's. Damon just happens to be in a couple of Elena's A.P. classes. They make a deal to help each other and they end up falling for each other which wasn't part of their deal.
1. She's Just a Dream

**Hello. Yes it is another Delena Fanfic. I wanted to write a story in reverse how Elena is experienced and Damon isn't anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think! Just so you know Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Rebekah are juniors, Damon, Alaric, and Meredith are Sophomores, Jeremy, Anna, and Stefan are freshman, and Katherine, Lexi, and Vicki are seniors, and Mason is now in college. Katherine and Elena do look alike but are not identical and they are cousins. Enjoy!**

"Man, stop staring at her, its super creepy." Alaric said in a mocking whisper.

I take a quick look at my best friend Ric and then continuing looking at her. Elena Gilbert. She is with her best friends Caroline Forbes a tall, blonde, blue-eyed and perky control freak and Bonnie Bennett a short, dark hair and dark skinned witch no really she practices Wicca, behind them are Tyler Lockwood the mayor's son and a friendly blue-eyed boy-next-door Matt Donovan who are both jocks and are probably talking about Friday's football game no less. Ugh, jocks.

I return my attention to the girl in front, the one and only Elena Gilbert. She had long brown wavy tresses, beautifully tanned olive skin from the summer sun, long legs that could go on for miles, plump pink lips, a slender figure, and the most beautiful brown eyes that I could just drown in. She is every guys dream. Well except Ric who is in love with his sophomore girlfriend Meredith. Seeing him all love-struck makes me want to barf, but he's so happy it makes me jealous and wish to be in that kind of love too.

"Damon? Hello? Are you there man?" Ric asks again pulling me out of my trance and dazed thoughts. Alaric has been my friend longer than I could remember he's just so easy to get along with, mostly due to his laid-back attitude. He has sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes, if I hadn't known him forever I'd say he was a surfer from Cali.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry man and I wasn't staring, I was admiring from afar." I say with a smile. Ric smiles back.

"If you say so, it looked stalker-ish." He laughs.

"Wow, thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Damon, you've had a crush on her since the summer of freshman year, when you saw her at the public pool and she said one word to you, and you nearly drowned. You really have to let go, it's not good to pine after her like this I mean what you only spoken to her once after that at our first freshmen party at the Lockwood's estate." Ric says seriously.

I remember that day like no other the first time I saw Elena Gilbert.

_It was a hot day and the last day before my first year of high school started, I was going to be a freshman at Mystic Falls High. Me, Alaric, and my younger brother Stefan decided to go swimming at the public pool. _

_The sun was shining down and it was so hot. We put our towels up hanging over the fence and went straight to the diving board. That's when I saw her. Elena. She and her friends were sun tanning near the diving board. She looked so hot in her bikini; she had beautiful curves and not a mark on her. Then some tan, muscular guy with light brown curly hair got out of the pool and grabbed her. She screamed._

_"Mason, put me down you're getting me wet." She yelled._

_"We're at a pool, that's the point Elena." He said just before he jumped into the pool with her. She laughed and screamed._

_That's when I learned her name, Elena. It was so beautiful and so was she I tested the name out for myself._

_"Elena," I whispered. I liked the way it felt when I said her name._

_"What?" asked Ric, who obviously heard me mumble something._

_"Nothing. Hey Ric, check her out." I said pointing to Elena._

_Alaric looked over and saw what I meant. He nodded in approval._

_"I see Salvatore, scoping out babes in bikinis." Ric said with a smile._

_"Well, it's a gift of mine." I laugh._

_"Ready to dive in? It's hot out here." He says to me._

_"Yeah man, let's do it." I nod._

_As we head over to the diving board, Elena is climbing up the ladder and smiles when she sees me. She smiled!_

_"Hey," she said. "Can I have a hand?" she asked putting her hand up to ask for help. I nod and don't say anything. I've become mute. She is so beautiful and her voice is like music to my ears._

_I give her my hand and pull her out of the pool. _

_"Thanks, handsome." She says as she walks away. I watch her as she sashays over to her lounge chair and her friends._

_I watch her grab her towel and ring the water out of her hair before she throws it down and starts to reapply sun-block._

_She yells over to the pool. "Hey Mason, you wanna get my back?" she smiles and has a glint in her eyes._

_"Yeah Len." He shouts over to her. I wish I were close enough to call her nicknames and apply her with sun screen. I'm still standing were I was when I helped her out._

_The guy called Mason, quickly climbs out of the pool and in his hurry to get to her, not that I blame him he knocks me into the pool and I hit my head. _

_I hit the water with a loud splash and I heard screaming before I blacked out._

_When I woke up, Elena was hovering over me. I was in shock and awe at the beautiful girl above me. Then went to the side and coughed up water._

_"What happened?" I ask through coughs._

_"You were knocked into the pool, and nearly drowned. Are you okay?" she asks sweetly. I look into her eyes and see real concern. No one usually cares for me except my mother who is away in Italy with family._

_"I'm okay now." I say with a small smile. I see her shoulders relax and she lets out a long breath._

_"Good, that's good. Just take it easy, you scared your little brother and your best friend over there." She tilts her head in their direction and I look and see them with worried expressions._

_"I will, and thank you for helping me." I say and touch her arm._

_She looks at me and looks to her arm and then she looks back at me._

_"You're welcome; you were just lucky I'm the daughter of a doctor and know how to perform CPR." She says with a smile._

_I smile back and let go of her arm, she touches my head and then gets up and heads back to her friends._

_She performed CPR on me? Her lips actually touched mine, her hands touched over my heart, her breath coursed through my lungs? I don't even care that I almost drowned, I just care that she was so close to me and saved my life. I think I'm in love with that goddess of a woman._

I look at Ric after remembering my flashback.

"Yeah man, I know but she's perfect and she saved my life." I say with a smile.

"I know, I know." He sighs

"It was fate when school started last year that she went here too. I mean what are the odds?" I ask him.

"Fate man? Fate?" Ric chuckles. "Have you been reading Nicolas Sparks novels again?" he laughs.

I glare at him. "It was one time." I say defensively.

Alaric just continues laughing.

"I know you think you have something with her, like a connection or whatever because she gave you CPR and Stefan and her brother are best friends, but you know nothing about her and you need to let it go man." Alaric says seriously again.

"We do have something Ric, I felt it when she saved my life and I still feel it now. When she saved my life everything changed, my mom came back, my father stopped treating me like a disease, my home life couldn't be better. What is that if not fate?" I question him.

"A coincidence?" Ric asks.

"Man, I'm telling you it's more than that." I say seriously.

"Alright look I have to get to class and so do you, we can talk later." He says seriously before he gets up and heads to class.

The first class I have today is A.P. history a junior class. Great! I think sarcastically, another class where students get to make fun of me for being smart. I said home life was good, school life not so much.

…

I walked through the crowded hallways, squeezing by trying to go undetected as I went to my A.P. History class in room 105. I walk in and take a seat in the third row and second seat of the room and looked at the board. It looks like I'm stuck with the prick Mr. Tanner this year. Great just what I needed. Other students are piling in and trying to sit as far away as possible, no that I blame them.

Some students are still missing by time the bell rings, not that it concerns me.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Tanner but by the end of this year you'll all know me as many other names I choose not to delve into right now, and I will be your A.P. history teacher this year. If you do your work, show up on time, and…" he stopped interrupted by the door opening and two girls standing in the doorway: Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. Elena. She's in this class?

"You're late." Mr. Tanner yells. Both girls are wide-eyed; Elena is trying to hide a smirk and Caroline looks like she's seen a ghost.

Caroline quickly recomposes herself and smiles before saying, "Sorry Mr. Tanner, it seems we've gotten lost. Haven't we Elena?" she says looking over at her friend who is still trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah." Elena nods. Mr. Tanner sighs, "Very well take your seats." He says as he gestures to the only seats left in the classroom one in the back of the class that Caroline rushes to and one directly next to me, which is left for: Elena.

Elena glares at Caroline and then smiles at Mr. Tanner before taking her seat next to me.

"Ms. Forbes, Ms. Gilbert don't forget to take notes from the people next to you after class." Mr. Tanner says before returning to his teachings. They both nod their heads once and take out their things for the rest of the class.

I look over at the girl sitting next to me. Elena. She is so beautiful and at this moment focused on her work. Ugh, not even I can focus right now. I'm looking at her and I'm losing time and everything else seems to fade away the only thing I'm aware of me and Elena. It's like we're the only two people here together.

Oh she's looking at me, quick turn away. Don't let her see you staring at her like some sort of stalker crazy person, I tell myself. But it's no use I can't turn away. I can look into her deep brown eyes and know that it's worth it. Really worth it.

"Can I help you?" she asks with a small smile.

"Umm…" I start. Think Salvatore think. "Here are the notes you missed." I say kindly giving her my notebook.

She smiles at me, looks over the notes and nods her head in appreciation.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"Welcome." I whisper back and turn my head away quickly to hide my crimson blush from her.

The rest of class goes great. I notice Elena coping down the notes I gave her, while still listening to Mr. Tanner. She is so beautiful when she's focused. She seems so at her element. Is she really smart? Is that possibly something else we may have in common? Use this as leverage, I tell myself. Get to know Elena Gilbert I keep reminding myself; I don't want this to be a crust anymore. I want this to be real, a relationship and maybe so much more.

When the bell rings everyone gets up immediately except Elena, Caroline, Matt and I. Caroline I suppose is getting notes from Matt, while I wait for Elena.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about the notes I haven't finished yet is it okay if I return them to you after lunch?" Elena asks sheepishly while batting her eyes, probably trying to get me to give her longer with my notes, and it's working.

"Don't worry about it." I say as if it's no big deal.

"Don't you need your notes to pass the class?" she asks confused.

"I have a recording of the class on my phone, and an extra set of notes." I say with a smirk.

"Well aren't you prepared?" she asks with a small adorable giggle.

"Yes, ma'am I am." I say as I do my signature eye trick. That does it she freezes and just when I think she is about to burst out in blush and a smile or hair flip she doesn't.

"Well, thanks for the notes again." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah no problem," I say warily of her reaction. "Anyway we haven't formerly met, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." I say offering my hand.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." She says warily before taking my hand and shaking it firmly. Wow for a small girl, she's got a strong grasp.

"Nice to meet you Elena." I say smoothing, or at least I hope that's how it sounded.

"You too Damon." She says sweetly.

"Anyways I better bet going, don't want to be late for all my classes." She says with a small laugh.

"Bye Damon." She says as she walks towards the door with her friends.

"Bye, Elena." I say with a smile as I watch her disappear.

Wow! Elena Gilbert spoke to me. I knew she would. I'm just glad especially after she avoided me last year. I just decided to pretend I haven't met her before and now she spoke to me and nothing majorly bad happened. This causes for a celebration with my buddy Alaric and my brother Stefan. Two more periods and then lunch for sophomores and juniors and I will see Elena again, while I tell Ric and Stefan of my already fantastic day.

…

Elena's POV

I can't believe he actually spoke to me. Damon Salvatore. I can't be seen with him, especially after that one day. I'll never forget that Back to School party at the Lockwood estate, thrown by Tyler my friend since childhood, and Caroline's boyfriend as of this year. I think they are great together especially after Matt, who I dated first and then she dated. I think it was doomed to fail between her and Matt since she always felt second best, and as my best friend I want her to be happy and be number 1 for a change. With Tyler she is.

Anyway back to Damon Salvatore and that awkward night that I could never forget.

_It was the end of the first week of school, on a Friday night, Ty's parents were at a Council meeting in Richmond, and so he decided to use the Lockwood estate near the falls for the legendary BTSP (Back to School Party)._

_I was so excited. I was going with all my friends: Bonnie, Care, Ty, and Matt. We decided that we would make the most of the year, and party hard. Caroline was so drunk that she decided to strip and skinny dip in the falls, but Tyler stopped her and took care of her when she passed out, and that's how their relationship started._

_Matt was trying to stop his sister Vicki from hooking up with random guys and Bonnie and I were wandering around the old Lockwood cellar. Bonnie eventually passed out so I called her a cab and headed back to the party._

_I noticed some guy staring at me and he must have been pretty wasted because he stumbled on over to me by the keg._

_"Hey, beautiful." He slurred._

_"I have a name." I said warily looking him over trying to see if he looked familiar._

_"Of course you do, Elena." He hiccupped._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Do I know you?"_

_"Well you should you saved my life. You and I shared something magical, when your hand pumped my heart, and your air coursed through me while your lips pressed against mine." He said trying to sound seductive but he was too drunk for it to work._

_Suddenly all the pieces fit together. This is the boy I saved at the pool over the summer. Oh my god, what is he doing here?_

_"Oh, you're that boy that I gave CPR to at the pool a couple of weeks ago, before school started." I say understanding._

_"Yes, and you are the girl of every boy's dirty dreams and fantasies." He slurred again while stumbling back a little. I grabbed his shoulders to balance him._

_"Excuse me?" I asked offended._

_"Oh come on, you know what you got, and you put it on display. You know Elena no one likes a tease." He whispered as if it were some big secret._

_"You are completely wasted." I tell him._

_"No, I'm not wasted, your just too sober." He tries to smirk, but it doesn't come out right._

_"Who are you here with, you need to get home and sleep this off. Where do you live?" I ask while dragging him away from the keg._

_"121 Maple Drive and I came with my friend Alaric, besides I'm not wasted, I was just drinking to work up the courage to talk to you, but you disappeared." He whispers sadly._

_"Aww,, that was the sweetest thing any drunken guy has ever said to me." I say softly. But when I look over to him he's already half passed out. I sigh and call a cab to pick him up. I look for his friend Alaric to tell him I sent his friend home in a cab. _

_Later that night, I walked back to the Old Lockwood Cellar and ran into Mason._

_"Hey Mas." I call out to him._

_"Hey Lena." He says back. "What are you still doing here?" he asks._

_"Just thinking, you?" I ask back._

_"Looking for your cousin Kat." He says._

_Of course good ole Cousin Katherine, my Uncle John's daughter who is a year older than me although she took her mother's maiden name Pierce. Katherine and I look a lot alike except my hair is wavy and light, while her hair is dark and curly and her eyes are darker, and the last thing that separates me from my cousin is our dress size, she has way bigger and bustier hips than I do._

_"I haven't seen her since she did a keg stand about an hour ago." I inform him. He just nods._

_"Look., Elena I know we've gotten closer over the summer…" he starts._

_"And?" I question. Where is he going with this?_

_"And, I don't want it to end." He confesses. I blush although it's hard to tell in the dark._

_"Me neither." I whisper._

_"Really?" he asks hopeful._

_"Really." I admit. Just when I confess that he comes over and kisses me. Wait what? Why is he kissing me? He's supposed to be with Katherine, although at this point I'm too tipsy to care so I kiss him back._

_The next think I know we are ripping each other's clothes off and going at it in the Old Cellar._

_I didn't know what I was doing, but when I woke up the next morning I was naked except for a male's button up blue shirt and my panties, lying on the ground next to Mason who was only in his boxer. I quickly figured out what went down last night and got dressed and left before he woke up._

_On my way out of the estate I ran into Katherine walking away in shame and behind her Matt, who both have just fucked hair._

_I nodded and plastered a fake smile on my face and ran, before grimacing at what I did last night and what I just saw._

That night was the weirdest night of my life, and it all started with Damon Salvatore.

He was such a sweet guy, but he had no self-confidence and I never really spoke to him again, until today. I caught him staring at me multiple times throughout the first period.

I do however admit he is nice for giving me these notes for the test for tomorrow. What can I say Tanner is the worst, and I absolutely suck at history, but I have to take this class if I want to graduate next year, so I have to pass. I have to get out of this small town and make something of myself, and this class is the first step.

And just maybe Damon Salvatore can help me, and in return I can help him too.

Now onto my plan.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed it. Please let you know what you think. Don't be shy. Suggestions? Questions? Thoughts? Comments? All feedback welcome. No reviews/No Updates do please review!**


	2. Girls Like Her

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry this update took so long! I really am sorry, but I've been busy racking up volunteer hours for school and I've recently been sick. Forgive me? Please. Anyway here is another lovely chapter for all my darling readers. I hope you enjoy.**

Damon's POV

I walked into the cafeteria looking for Ric or Stefan, trying to spot them among the crowd. Me and Ric, had a usual table we sat at last year, but now that we're having lunch with the juniors everything is different.

In the crowd I spot my baby bro looking like a lost puppy. Typical Stef. Instead of calling him out, I sit down at an empty table, take out my phone and text him.

When Stefan looks up I wiggle my fingers at him as he starts heading over to the table.

"Hey Damon, I was looking for ya." Stefan says as he takes a seat with his lunch.

"Well, here I am. Hey Have you seen Ric?" I ask as I look around once more.

"No, but he'll find us eventually." Stefan said when starting to eat his lunch.

Stefan was a freshman, but he was smart and in some sophomore classes, which was why he was in the lunchroom during the sophomore/junior lunch wave. Some freshman and seniors had the same lunch wave as the sophomores and juniors just like some sophomores and juniors had their lunch waves with the freshmen and seniors. In this school it mainly depended on your class schedule. Some classes were only in the morning and some were only after lunch, it was all very factorial in were you got placed for lunch.

"Hey Stefan." Jeremy, Stefan's best friend and Elena's lil bro said as he came up to our lunch table.

"Hey Jer, how's your first day going?" Stefan asks.

"Alright I guess, there is this cute girl in most of my classes named Anna I'm thinking about asking out." Jeremy winked and nodded his head towards the small short, dark haired brunette, who I could only assume was Anna.

"Wow Jer, a ladies man! Nice!" Stefan said as he fist-bumped Jeremy Gilbert, before they both said there _see ya's _and parted.

I sometimes think I will never understand my brother. He and I were nothing alike, I mean yeah we are both smart and above our grade levels in certain classes only because our father pushes us hard for PERFECT grades and anything less, we'd get a beating, well that was before mom returned home.

As soon as my mother came back she put a stop to Giuseppe's violence of physical and verbal abuse, and I want grateful. I was never so happy for my mother to return home, she changed our lives for the better and it all started because of my near-death experience that Elena saved me from and that probably wouldn't have happened if I was completely taken aback by her beauty. I was so happy when he was gone, but when he came back he was a different person, not the same old Giuseppe but I was still a little wary, I mean who wouldn't be? I later learned that my mother left when Giuseppe chose his business over his marriage, so she decided to spend time with her family in Italy. She said she had wanted to take me and Stefan with her, but Giuseppe wouldn't allow it.

My mother returned when she'd been informed of my near death drowning experience and put my father in his place. My mother going to Italy was not for nothing, she came back wealthier and more powerful than Giuseppe had ever been, with her brothers backing her up, my uncles: Giovanni and Ernesto. I was so grateful to have her home, I never knew what reason she'd had for leaving but I only recently discovered why when she returned. All that mattered to me was that she was back, and she wasn't going anywhere without me or Stefan again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Ric approaching with Meredith, while holding her hand.

"Hey Ric," I waved them over. "Meredith." I nodded recognizing her.

"Damon, hey buddy." Alaric greeted with a smile. "Stefan!" he said enthusiastically before fist-bumping my baby bro.

"Hi." Meredith said softly before her and Ric sat down with us.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked taking in my mood.

I smiled automatically. "Ric, you'll never believe who is in my A.P. History class and sat right next to me this morning." I said while gaging his expression. His face changed from confusion to understanding in less than a minute.

"You're shitting me?" he asked unbelievably. "Elena Gilbert?" he asked shocked although he already knew.

"The one and only." I smiled before smirking like a fool. Stefan's eyes widened.

"You mean Elena Gilbert who you've got a massive crush on? And my best friends sister, Elena?" he asks stunned.

"Yup." I say popping the p, and act like it's not a big deal even though it's a huge deal to me.

Stefan nods his head and smiles. "Nice!" he says in the same tone he used with Jeremy Gilbert, before continuing eating his lunch.

I roll my eyes and think _Oh Stefan what am I going to do with you?_

Alaric clears his throat loudly to get my attention and I look over at him.

"Did you talk to her?" he asks getting back to the topic.

"As a matter of fact, I did." I smile and raise my eyebrows in a way I have been doing since grade school.

"Impressive Salvatore," Alaric compliments, "I thought you'd end up being tongue-tied while staring like a lunatic." He admits.

I frown. Is it that what I'm like around her? More importantly is it that obvious to her I'm nervous around her? Wait even more importantly does everyone know I can't help but stare at the Gilbert beauty? Then I remember this is Alaric my best friend so he notices how I act regularly compared to how I act around Elena.

"I was tongue-tied at first," I admit sheepishly, "But then I spoke up and we actually talked like normal people." I confess.

Ric, Stefan, and Meredith all break out in laughter. Then Ric says, "I know you too well man." He chuckles.

I smile and plaster a big goofy grin on my face. _Yep Ric knows me alright _I think to myself.

Then I see her. Elena. She just walked in with her crew of friends. Oh please. Behind her is Katherine Pierce though and she looks pissed. I wonder what's going on with her.

Elena's POV

I walked into the cafeteria with Bonnie, Care, Tyler, and Matt. Stalking us is Rebekah and Katherine. Rebekah is crazy about Matt, but he just wants nothing to do with her because he thinks she's beyond crazy. Although, after last summer I've noticed Matt now has a thing for Kat, too bad to because to her it was just a one night stand. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even remember it.

"Hey Matty." Rebekah whispers seductively.

"Hey Bekah." He grimaces although she doesn't notice.

"ELENA!" Katherine shouts loud enough that only our group hears.

"What?!" I mock her. She gives me the death glare, but I just roll my eyes and continue on to our lunch table with Bon, Care, and Tyler while Matt is trying to hold of Rebekah.

Katherine is having none of that, so she grabs my arm and pulls me over to talk to me as privately as you can in High School.

"Why does Mason Lockwood, my boyfriend think that you're going with him to the Back to School party at the Falls?" She says while glancing around to make sure no one can hear.

"I don't know Kat, maybe because I am." I say as if it's obvious.

"And why would you do that? You know he is with me." She says angrily.

"No he was with you." I correct her.

She was shocked by my response, but she quickly recovers.

"We have an on and off relationship." She defends.

"And right now it's apparently off." I tell her firmly, I'm done taking her crap.

"I know you slept together." She tells me, trying to get a reaction out of me.

My eyes widen and I glance around us to see if anyone heard or noticed our exchange.

"How do you know about that?" I ask quietly.

"I had my suspicions when you caught me with Matt and said nothing, but then I found Mason and he acted the same way you did when you left. I just put two and two together, but I wasn't even really sure until now." She admits.

"Katherine you and Mason had just broken up for the millionth time and Mason and I were both drunk, okay one thing led to another and I woke up naked in the old Lockwood cellar next to him. I don't even remember it." I plead with her.

"It's okay Elena, since I also slept with someone else that night and you know about it, I'm not upset but if you ever sleep with Mason again you will be sorry just like you will be if you tell him about what I did that night." Katherine says darkly.

"What are you threatening me Kat?" I ask her disbelievingly.

She sighs, "Elena, Elena, Elena, sweet innocent Elena, no I'm not threatening you, I'm promising you that if you come between me and Mason you will be sorry." Katherine says as she taps my shoulder and saunters away.

I am still staring at the spot Katherine was seconds ago, completely shocked. What could she do? I mean really? I shake off the conversation and decide later I'll call Mason and tell him I can't go to the party with him.

I don't think there is much Katherine can do to me but I rather not push her. She is my cousin and I care about her, but she's a bitch and she knows it, and so does everyone else. I don't want to push her too far and wake up to my life in chaos.

To everyone I'm sweet Elena Gilbert, a big sister, loving daughter, trusty niece, best friend, and honor student, but I'm so much more. There are things people don't know about me and I'd like to keep it that way. So for now, I'm just going to back off of Kat and Mason. I mean he's just a good friend, and I don't think of him as anything else. After we slept together I realized he wasn't for me, so Kat can have him all she wants it really makes no difference to me.

"Elena." Bonnie calls from our lunch table. I look up and smile, and shake away my thoughts before heading over to my friends.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." I say as I sit down between Bonnie and across from Caroline and Tyler. Tyler is listening to his ipod while Bonnie and Caroline are having small talk.

We sit at one of the circle round tables by the windows that seat 8 people. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Lexi, and I always sit together. Although, only Bonnie, Care and Tyler are sitting there while Matt is fending off Rebekah and Lexi is MIA. Where is Lexi? Lexi is one of my best friends, even though she is actually 2 years older than me.

I skipped a grade when I moved to Mystic Falls, and that is something I have in common with Bonnie and Caroline because they both started school early growing up together. Caroline is turning 17 next week and she's throwing a big bash at the Lockwood Estate, courtesy of Tyler. She says it will be the most talked about party of the century that is until Bonnie's birthday which isn't far behind, and then my birthday after that. Caroline just loves planning and throwing parties.

"So what did Look-Alike Bitch want?" Caroline asks bringing me back to the present.

I sigh, "To tell me that Mason is hers and not to go the Back to School Party with him."

"You were going to go with Mason?!" Caroline shouts.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and I chide looking around and she does the same.

"Sorry," She whispers, "you were going to go with Mason?!" She whispers shouts.

"Much better," I comment "and yeah I was but only as friends but 'Look-Alike Bitch' as you call her was marking her territory." I roll my eyes at the term, it's like she's a damn animal, I'm just waiting for her to claw my eyes out and pee on him, oh just like a cat. Ha get it her name is Kat!

I giggle at my own joke and everyone looks to me. I blush and try to compose myself as I know Caroline is not done gossiping about my dear sweet cousin Kat.

"Why would she think she has to mark her territory if you are just going as friends?" Bonnie asks ignoring my crazy person moment a second ago.

I'm thankful for Bonnie directing everyone back to the earlier discussion. I really don't feel like explaining my inner mind workings, I have too many thoughts and that's why I keep a journal.

"It has to do with last year's Back to School party at the Falls." I admit.

"Why-"Bonnie starts but is cut off by Caroline.

"What happened last year?" Caroline asks as eager as ever.

I sigh, "I'd rather not go into detail." I say as I take a sip of my vitamin water.

"What why?" Caroline whines.

I look at her and sigh, "At least not here." I say looking around our table and cafeteria, hoping she gets that it's a private convo.

"Oh, yeah later." She says and throws a fry into her mouth.

Just as she says that Matt come to the table with Rebekah in tow and she takes a seat next to him, and she is holding onto his arm.

"Hey guys what'd I miss?" Matt asks. At this time Tyler takes his headphones off and says, "Girl talk, not that I'd know what about as I was listening to some Nirvana."

"Hum, girl talk huh?" he asks.

"Yes Matt, girl talk." Caroline says simply.

"Would this girl talk have anything to do with Katherine?" Matt asks me directly.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

Matt chuckles and tries to loosen Rebekah's death grip hold on him.

"Anyway," Caroline draws out, "What was with Mr. Tanner today?" She asks.

"Yeah he seemed like a bigger douche than usual." Agrees Matt.

"What else is new?" I ask sarcastically.

Then Rebekah speaks up, "Matt and I are going on a date!" She squeals.

"WHAT?!" we all shout in union. Bonnie, Care, Ty, and I turn to Matt with wide eyes.

Bonnie attempts to be subtle and discreet, "That's nice, where is Matt taking you?" she asks looking between Rebekah and Matt.

"We're going to the Grill this Friday." She says dreamily. I mean seriously he's taking her to the Grill, nothing special. For god sakes it's where he works.

"Nice." I say with a nod.

"Yeah." Agrees Bonnie.

"At least you'll get a discount." Caroline says under her breathe so only me and Bonnie hear her.

Bonnie elbows her in the ribs and I kick her under the table.

"Ow." Caroline glares at both of us and then fake smiles at Matt and Rebekah. Caroline knows Matt doesn't like Rebekah, and all but she still cares if he moves on. She loves Tyler but Matt was her first love and serious boyfriend, something we have in common. Except, she was madly in love and passionate with him in a way him and I never were.

Which is why this is hurting and affecting her more than me, because she cared more, and somewhere deep down still does. But, as of now she loves Tyler and I couldn't be happier for her.

Lunch continues on with small talk about classes, the Back to school party, and Matt and Rebekah's impending first date.

I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched throughout lunch, when I finally look around I spot him. Damon. He's staring at me, but he quickly looks away embarrassed. I smile; maybe it won't be too hard to get his help. After all he's great in A.P. History I could tell just by the notes, he gave me he went into so much detail and wrote down everything. I hear he is really smart and I have too many A.P. classes this year to keep up. I'm going to need his help memorizing all this information.

Besides, maybe we will both get something out of it. He's good looking, but he has zero confidence. Now how to proposition him? Not during school obviously, but after.

I'll make Damon Salvatore an offer he can't refuse.

**Well, what did you think? Don't be afraid to give me you're all. Review, really it helps me continue on with my writing and helps me improve. No Reviews/ No Updates, so REVIEW!**


	3. Did That Just Happen?

**Hi everyone I know it's been awhile since my last update, and I am truly sorry. I've been extremely busy volunteering for school and sleeping a lot since I get up at 4:30 in the morning now. Anyways I want to thank all my readers for reviewing, it has helped to continue writing this chapter. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

Damon's POV

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. I had two more A.P. classes in calculus and Italian. I had a total of four classes today: A.P. History, Biology, A.P. Calculus, and A.P. Language: Italian. Tomorrow I have four different classes: A.P. English, P.E., Creative Writing, and Current Events.

The reason I have four classes a day, is due to a block schedule at my school to have more time for class. What a joke, but at least I get an extra day for homework.

I wait outside school, by the tables and decide to sit and wait for Stefan and Alaric who are still somewhere inside, probably asking for extra credit assignments or trying but failing miserably to flirt with the cheerleaders.

Hey, Elena is a cheerleader. My mind instantly wonders back to the brunette beauty of my dreams and fantasies. I'm so caught up in my day dream that I don't even notice her standing all but 10 feet away, and she's walking towards me.

It's not until she calls my name and waves to me that I snap out of my thoughts and look over to her. She is beautiful in her cheer uniform, her hair is up in a loose bun, but her bangs are out and frame her heart shaped face, perfectly. Elena Gilbert starts walking over to me, and its then my heart stops. Why is she, Elena Gilbert coming over to talk to me, Damon Salvatore? My heart beat starts picking up and not even in a second it's racing faster than a marathon runner.

"Hey Damon," she says with a smile as she approaches me.

"Hi Elena," I try to say seductively but I'm pretty sure my voice cracks on her name.

She cracks a smile and sits down across from me at the picnic table.

"Damon, I wanted to thank you for those notes you gave me earlier." She says sincerely.

Oh yeah the notes. Of course that's why she's talking to me, why else would she talk to me on purpose?

I fake a smile back, "No problem, Elena it was nothing, really." I say to reassure her.

"Oh, but it was Damon, they were great notes and really detailed," she starts. "You're really good at history huh?" she asks.

Where is she going with this?

"Yeah, I'm good at history my father is a bit of a history fanatic and tried to teach me and my brother everything he knows." I say awkwardly. Why did I just tell her that? She's going to think my family is crazy or something.

"Oh, well that's cool." She says. I grimace and she notices.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about; my dad is obsessed with science and medicine, while my mom is crazy about fashion and décor. Seriously it's nothing to be embarrassed about; everyone has at least one thing that they love more than anyone." She says comfortingly.

I smile at her, that was really nice of her she didn't had to make me feel better or reassure me but she did.

The last part of what she said really intrigues me.

"Elena, what's your thing? You know, that you love more than anyone else?" I specify.

Elena looks me in the eye, trying to decide whether to divulge her little secret that makes her different. Trying to decide whether to share what she loves so much, what her passion is.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time Salvatore." She says mysteriously.

Some other time? She plans on seeing me again? And maybe even telling me about herself. Does this mean we're becoming friends? I'm so confused, because I want her to be more than just a friend. Maybe we will work up to being more?

"Does this mean, that we're friends?" I ask hopeful.

She smiles and stands up from where she is sitting. She comes over stands next to me and leans down and whispers in my ear, "I don't know Salvatore, I was kinda hoping that we could be something more." She breathes seductively and her hot breath grazes my ear lobe and cheek.

I gulp. My heart is pounding, blood racing, my pants getting tighter by the minute. I turn and look into her eyes, and they are darker filled with lust. I move in to touch my lips to hers when her name is called.

"Elena!" Caroline shouts.

"Elena." Bonnie calls after.

"ELENA! Get your ass over here, we need to practice." Caroline shouts again.

Elena still inches from me rolls her eyes, steps back, winks at me, and then runs off towards the gym.

DID THAT JUST F***ING HAPPEN?!

Did I almost just kiss Elena Gilbert? Did she say she wanted to be more than friends? Did she say she wants to spend more time with me?

Did I die and go to heaven?

"Hey brother." Stefan shouts as he pats me on the back. Nope still alive. Sigh. I was hoping that I'd have a couple of more minutes to myself to process my thoughts before my baby bro came over and ruined my bliss.

…

Elena's POV

I can't believe I just did that! I just told Damon Salvatore, that I'd possibly like to be more than friends! I am sure that if Caroline and Bonnie didn't come calling me for practice I would've kissed him and who knows maybe more.

Damon Salvatore is good looking, just lacking in confidence and the way with women. But he can still change, people do change. He's like that now, but maybe he won't be in a few years. Nothing is ever really certain. Losing my parents taught me that. I actually lost them the summer before sophomore year.

That's why I started acting out, and drinking and doing drugs. My whole life changed when they died and so did I.

My Aunt Jenna became my brother Jeremy's and my guardian after they died, and she came to live with us in the house we grew up in.

After my parents died in a car accident, everything changed including me. I partied more and barely had time for anyone who mentioned my parent's death, I practically blew them off. My brother Jeremy became depressed and had anxiety about leaving the house and driving in a car. And I turned to sex, drugs, and alcohol. My life was spiraling, but it wasn't until I learned my brother was so depressed he had thoughts of suicide and started self-harming that I snapped back and tried to be the old me again, and it worked I did get better and so did my brother all we needed was time to mourn and grieve, go through all the steps of loss, and accept it they were gone and they were not coming back.

But now things are better, and they have been since last summer. My brother is doing better, and he has some really great friends, and a gift for art; and My Aunt Jenna is doing well in her college classes, by next fall she'll have graduated and have a career as an interior designer; and me well I have great friends, I'm doing well in school, and still writing away in my journal.

As of now things are good and I hope it'll stay that way.

The only major concern of mine is my cousin Katherine. She's graduating this year and still a pain as always.

My Uncle John keeps trying to become Jeremy's and my guardian because he says he thinks Jenna is unfit to be responsible for two teenagers, but the truth is he just wants to gain access to our hefty trust funds as he is without two dimes to rub together.

As I recover from my thoughts, I hear my phone beep, that signals my text messages. I pick up my phone and see who the text is from, Lexi. I sigh in relief.

_Hey Babe, sorry about being MIA at lunch. I'll make up to you, I just got us into an amazing club! I'll call you later with the deets. Xoxo –Lex_

I smile as I read the message. A club? That is just what I need to let go, drink, and dance until I can't anymore.

"Elena! Get your ass over here!" Caroline shouts, snapping me out of my reverie.

I sigh again, put my phone away, and head towards Caroline who is fuming with no doubt annoyance.

What can I say? I've just got more on my mind lately, than worrying about cheerleading practice.

…

Damon POV

I walk home quietly with Stefan still not daring to speak. Did that thing with Elena really happen? I can't be sure. I've dreamed about this day many times before, but I never knew it was this close and within my reach. I want her, I want Elena Gilbert, and she just might want me too.

"Ah hum," Stefan clears his throat to gain my attention. I sigh, of course walking hoime in silence is just too much to ask for.

"What is it Stef? I ask nonchalantly. Why beat around the bush?

Out of the corner of my eye I see Stefan smirk, a real smirk, oh this is going to be good.

"I saw you talking with Elena Gilbert," he starts with his smirk still plastered across his face.

"And?" I question not in the mood to guess where he's going with this. At this Stefan falters, he was clearly not expecting that response from me. "What is it Stefan?" I ask, "Spit it out." I encourage a little too harshly.

"You like her," he states confused. Where is he going with this? "Yeah and?" I say, but it comes out more as a question.

"And, she spoke to you, and it looked really hot and heavy before she got called away." He answers. Now it's my turn to falter. My eyes widen, he noticed our little exchange?

Stefan's smirk returns, he knows he's hit the jack pot.

"I knew it!" he exclaims. "You finally asked her out." He says happily.

My eyes narrow, and I frown. "No I didn't ask her out yet, I'm waiting for the right moment." I say disappointed that I didn't ask her out earlier when I had the chance.

"Oh," Stefan starts, "Then what was going on between you two after school on grounds?" he asks.

"We were just talking." I decided to keep it vague, no need to tell everyone yet, I'm still not sure what happened even happened.

"You just talked?" Stefan scoffs.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah Stefan we talked, you know when to people get together and move their lips and words come out." I reply sarcastically.

"Talked about what?" he asks curiously.

By this time we've approached the gates of the boarding house that we call home, I decide to change the subject and get inside to the safety of my room to think about everything that's happened today, but first I have to get through Stefan, Giuseppe, and my mother Isadora.

"Stefan," I sigh, "I'll race ya!" I shout as I sprint through the gates and towards the front entrance.

Stefan looked puzzled but quickly recovered and started running a little behind me, trying to catch up.

As soon as we reached the front door, Stefan no less than two feet away from me, the front door opened not so quietly, and that snapped Stefan and I out of our little competition fast.

I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. I could tell by the harsh manner in which the door was open. I stood frozen and looked at my father's expensive imported Italian shoes from Venice and slowly scanned up to meet his cold green eyed gaze.

"Hello father." I say. I see his blank expression, this can't be good, I gulp in fear of the unknown.

"Damon." My father states coldly. "Get inside." He says as he addresses both Stefan and I. I walk in quickly and right behind me is Stefan just as worried as I am.

I hear the door loudly slam shut behind us. Now it's just us against the beast in the lion's den.

**What did you think? Everyone review! No Reviews/ No Updates so review, it really helps me grow as a writer to get your feedback. All feedback welcome. And if you don't want to review PM me, I'm always happy to read you thoughts and ideas! Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. That's My Boy

**Hey my lovely readers. Here is another chapter, sorry for making you wait. I hope you enjoy it. Anyways let me know what you think!**

Damon POV

My mind is going insane, trying to figure out what kind of mood my father is in today. Is he serious? Tired? Cranky? All of the above? Or is it much worst.

Before I can prepare myself, my father spins around on his heel from where he was facing the door. His cold hardened face slowly resolves into a smile or grimace, I can't be sure.

He slowly approaches Stefan and me as he takes a seat on his favorite brown leather chair. He gestures for us to sit across from him on the leather sofa. Stefan and I still both confused as hell, look at one another and take a seat anyway.

"So…" my father begins after an awkward silence, "how was your boys day at school today?" he asks out of character.

Since when does he care? He's never asked how school was before, or even had an interest in Stefan's or my life. Never.

I'm telling you this is really strange.

Stefan and I both glance at each other questioningly, deciding on how to respond.

We both silently agree, I should go first, "Fine father," I say while studying his response, he seems pleased and so he looks to Stefan.

"Yeah, it was good." Stefan agrees while trying to place a reassuring smile on his face, but he's no Leonardo DeCaprio so he doesn't pull it off.

My father looks at us both and nods his head, "Fine? Good? There is nothing else to say about how your day at school went? Do you like your classes? Did you see your friends? Did you get any homework? There's really nothing either of you would like to tell me about how you day at school went? Giuseppe asked.

Stefan and I were both shell-shocked by our father's speech, never has he ever cared about how our day was or wondered how we were doing.

Who was this man, and what has he done with Giuseppe Salvatore?

I finally decide to speak up, "Who are you, and what have you done to our "No BS" father?" I asked still very confused by this man sitting in front of me.

"What? Can't a father be interested in the well-being of his sons?" he asks with a no biggie attitude.

"Not when said father, is Giuseppe Salvatore, heartless business man, no, no he can't." I say coldly.

Sorry, but I know I mentioned earlier my father has changed since my mother and two uncles came to live with us, but this is unbelievable. My father may have stopped hitting us, but he's never cared about our lives or what goes on in them.

Giuseppe Salvatore has never cared about anyone but himself and his reputation. The reason Stefan and I do so well in school is due to our teachers staying after-school with us to tutor us and us wanting to get scholarships and get out on our own, without Giuseppe Salvatore's money.

I'm good at taking notes because of all the time my father would make me take them if he was teaching me and Stefan the 'Business'. Every time I didn't get it right he'd smack me, and if I even interrupted him, he would whip me with his belt. I learned quickly and practiced writing fluently, neatly, and quickly, while getting down a lot of information.

"Oh Damon, don't be so over-dramatic I'm not completely heartless." He chuckles deep and throaty and waves his hand as if to dismiss my earlier statement.

Seriously, who is this guy? The old Giuseppe would've smacked me for saying that. The old Giuseppe would've smacked for less than that, to be honest.

I don't understand his change of heart, if he even has one, or complete change of character.

I don't spend much more time on this particular thought, as my mother comes into the foyer.

"Hello boys. How was school today?" she asks sweetly smiling at me and Stefan.

I'm about to answer when I'm caught off by none other than Giuseppe. "They both said school was fine today."

My mother glares over at my father, "I wasn't asking you Giuseppe." She spits with venom and smiles at Stefan and me once more.

My father goes silent, surprised by my mother's anger and charge. Like I said if this was the old Giuseppe he would've yanked her by the arm and dragged her to their room to beat her for her disobedience.

My mother gently pats my arm and rubs Stefan's back. "How would you boys like an afternoon snack, while you do your homework?" she asks sweetly.

"Thanks mom, that'd be nice." Stefan says as he gets up from the couch and hugs our mother.

"Yeah, mom." I agree and hug her as well.

Stefan, my mother, and me go to the kitchen and leave Giuseppe behind without another thought.

In the kitchen are my and Stefan's uncles Giovanni and Ernesto, my mother's brothers, from different mothers. Giovanni and Ernesto have the same mother, and my mother Isadora has a different mother, than they do. They share the same father and last name before my mother married: Durante, which in Italian means to last.

"Ciao ragazzi. (Hello boys)" Giovanni said as he got out of his seat cushioned stool at our tall, black marble island that overlooks the oven, stove, and counters where I watch my mother cook and prepare our meals.

"Ciao zio. (Hello Uncle)" Stefan said as he bear hugged our uncle Giovanni.

"Hey cose uno e due. (Hey things one and two.)" Ernesto smiled and also got up from his seat to hug us both.

"Ciao come è andata la giornata? (Hello how was your day?)" I ask, trying to impress my uncles with my newfound knowledge in Italian.

"Bel lavoro! (Good Job!)" Both of my uncles praised.

"Bravo, Damon and Stefan you are both learning so fast." Giovanni praises in his thick Italian accent.

"Si good job boys." Ernesto agrees in his fairly lighter Italian accent.

Giovanni has a heavier Italian accent than Ernesto, and he is over all heavier too. My zio Giovanni is tall and built; he has dark hair a shade lighter than my own and brown eyes, and tan olive skin, the same as his father Vitale.

My zio Ernesto is slightly skinnier than Giovanni, but still as strong, he has light brown eyes and light brown hair like his mother Annalisa.

My grandmother Arabella met my grandfather Vitale after my zio's mother Annalisa died in childbirth with my zio Ernesto. Then my grandparents married and had my mother who is the spitting image of my grandmother. My grandma Arabella, my mother Isadora, and I all have black hair, light skin, and clear blue eyes. I guess you could say it runs in the family, just missing one child, Stefan.

"Alright enough chit-chat, let these two do their homework." My mother said pushing Stefan and I towards the stairs to our bedrooms.

"Okay, okay." Giovanni said holding his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Yeah sis, we got it." Ernesto said winking at us.

"Good, now get to it." My mother shooed us up the stairs to our rooms.

"Sure thing mom." Stefan said.

"Getting to it." I called down to my mom.

Stefan and I smiled down at the real family we have and are proud to call ours before heading upstairs to do our homework and prepare for the next day.

I still can't believe all that stuff happened with Elena today.

What will I say to her tomorrow? Will I have more classes with her? Will she say today was a mistake? Will she change her mind? Only tomorrow will tell, but as of now I'm scared shitless of what tomorrow will bring. I just hope it's not all bad. I plan on kissing Elena tomorrow after school, the first chance I get.

Ready or not, Elena Gilbert, here I come.

…

Elena POV

After cheer practice is over, I head to Mr. Tanner's class to pick up Jeremy who happens to have detention and it's only the first day of school.

My little brother decided it'd be fun to egg Mr. Tanner's car, after he overheard Mr. Tanner tell other teachers that us Gilbert kids shouldn't get special treatment just because our parents died. I agree we shouldn't get special treatment, but I understand why Jeremy did it; our parent's death is a soft spot for us both, but Jer took it really hard with the depression and anxiety issues it caused.

Jeremy is still going through a hard time, not to mention he's on anti-depressants and anxiety meds. Sometimes my younger brother doesn't think before he acts, and can never be sure how he feels since he started taking the medication to help him get back on track.

I head down the hall and brace myself for entering Mr. Tanner's classroom that has eight different classes of freshman, sophomores, juniors, and even one senior class going in and out of it.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. **_Knock, knock._**

"Come in." Mr. Tanner calls from his desk of papers.

I quietly step inside. "Hello again Mr. Tanner, I'm here to pick up Jeremy from detention." I say politely.

Mr. Tanner looks up from the papers he's grading and narrows his eyes at me, before saying, "He's outside cleaning my car." He says with venom in his tone.

I stumble back at his utterly rude tone.

"Sorry about that, it's just our parents death is still a sore spot for him; I'll make sure it never happens again." I say as I go to exit Mr. Tanner's classroom.

"Make sure it doesn't Ms. Gilbert," He says acidly, "Or next time I won't be so understanding, maybe you will have to make it up to me as well." He smirks at the last part.

I freeze. What? Did I just hear him correctly? I turn around and look him dead square in the eye, and I see he is completely serious with his suggestion.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tanner; I don't think I quite understand what you mean." I say icily.

"Oh, Ms. Gilbert let me make myself clear, if your brother tries to pull anything else, it won't just be him paying for it. Do I make myself clear?" he asks again.

"Sorry Mr. Tanner, I'm still not quite sure what you mean." I say acting dumb. I need to hear him actually voice his intentions. I already have a feeling, but I can't report him unless I'm absolutely sure.

"Well, Elena you and your brother have been through a tough year and a half, both going through some major life changes, and getting into trouble and making a mess for yourself along the way," he starts, "However Elena, you're maturing into a beautiful young woman, and I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement. Don't you think?" He asks rhetorically.

This is it, now I can report him. And almost as if he's reading my thoughts he adds, "Anyways if you were to say something no one would actually believe you if you said anything of what I suggested here today; it would be your word over mine."

He's right it would be his word over mine. Jer and I have made some pretty big mistakes since our parents died. I made some really bad choices and so has he. Who would actually believe me anyway? I became such a party girl that no one would believe me, they'd probably think I just started drinking and getting high again.

"Besides," he continues, "It could be beneficial to both of us, I'll keep your brother out of trouble, and make sure you both get high marks and pass exams this year and the way your brother is headed he's going to need it." He says as he holds up my brother's pre-test that is scored '25'. Then he goes on to say, "I think it'd be a win, win don't you think?" he questions, no trace of sarcasm in sight.

Oh my God! He is suggesting what I think he is. This cannot be good.

"Sorry Mr. Tanner, I should really be getting my brother now, we do have homework to do." I say as I quickly head towards the door.

Before I can exit the class, he says, "Ms. Gilbert, be sure think about my proposal, have a nice night." He says from his desk of papers, going back to making corrections.

I close the door behind me and head down the hall to the parking lot.

I'm so screwed. I have no clue what to do. Maybe get Jer and myself a tutor/partner to help with our work. As I think of this my mind goes back to Damon.

Then it hits me. I'll just have to get Damon to help me. The only problem is how to confront him. Do I confront him? Do I make it seem like it'll help us both? What do I do?

All I know is I need to come up with a plan, and somehow Damon Salvatore is a part of that plan.

**How was it? Good I hope. Please REVIEW! All is welcome. No Reviews/ No Updates, so REVIEW! LOVE you ALL! **

**Next chapter is the 2nd day of school and Damon and Elena may have more classes together ;) ;) (That's the only hint I can give for now, and coninue reading and reviewing) Lots of Love - Lisa**


End file.
